


Lighthouse

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not AU, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: It’s after the EXplOration Dot show, and Jongin is needing some comfort after Chanyeol made him cry.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 204





	Lighthouse

The dorm room swam with voices, excitement bubbling over amidst the laughter and the celebration of a new year dawning. Jongin stood a bit off to the side, watching as Baekhyun ruffled Junmyeon’s hair and teased him gently for making the audience cry. Sehun nudged Jongin’s ribs with an elbow, “you good?” he asked, quietly.

Jongin offered a smile, the easy one he usually gave when he was exhausted but didn’t know what else to do. “It’s been a crazy night,” he said, not particularly saying if he was in fact good or not. He didn’t even know the particular answer to that one himself.

Sehun nodded. “You should get some sleep,” he offered, squeezing Jongin’s shoulder for a moment before Jongdae called him over to assist in needling their leader.

He watched for a few more moments, as Junmyeon laughed and reminded them all that Chanyeol had really set off the waterworks too. Chanyeol smiled a little and shrugged.

Jongin pressed his lips together a little, unable to completely shake the fog that had settled over him earlier. It was all too much, and although he’d had some drinks now and had celebrated bringing in a new year with the members, his heart felt heavier than ever. Because how many times would they still get to do this? It was already hard enough without Kyungsoo or Minseok around. He’d had to adjust when Yifan and Luhan and Zitao had left, and he didn’t know if he could handle more.

Padding softly to the bathroom, he relished in the fact that everyone else was too drunk or too excited to really pay him much attention. He’d caught Chanyeol’s eye once or twice during dinner, but he didn’t know what to say to him. He was slow in brushing his teeth and washing his face, not wanting to end the night but already halfway to dreaming. When he emerged from the bathroom, the dorm was quieter. He could see a couple of doors closed, and he marveled that they would probably have gross teeth and makeup stains all over their pillows in the morning.

As he took a step into the hall, a door swung open and there was Chanyeol. He smiled his usual beaming grin at Jongin, all teeth and bright eyes, but Jongin wasn’t having it today. His lips formed a pout, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Chanyeol at least had the decency to look surprised. “Hey...what is it? Are you okay?” he asked, the usual loud voice and teasing inflection gone and instead a calm sort of worry took over.

Jongin said nothing, and simply walked right by him. He flipped on the lights in his room and began to sort his things, turning down the covers and changing into his pajamas.

It wasn’t long before there was a quiet rap at the door, and Jongin finished tying the drawstring on his sweatpants before he grunted his acknowledgement of the visitor. He already knew it would be Chanyeol.

And true to form, Chanyeol stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “Hey, Jongin, talk to me. What’s going on?” he asked, walking to where Jongin stood near his bed and wrapping him in an embrace. 

Being in Chanyeol’s arms was the last straw, and tears filled his eyes again. He would have thought he’d have cried it all out already, but he couldn’t seem to stop the tears that began to fall down his cheeks as he was held. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol tightly, burying his face in his chest. As much as he may have wanted to pout some more, the sensation of being held tightly in a warm embrace was enough to undo whatever resolve he may have held.

Chanyeol rubbed his back, just holding him and allowing Jongin to cry on him some more. “Jongin...hey, come on,” he said gently, voice little more than a whisper.

“Why did you make me cry?” was all Jongin could manage, and swatted him on the chest, but the touch was weak.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, Jongin, I’m not even sure why you’re crying right now,” he teased.

Jongin frowned and swatted him again. “Onstage...why?”

“Ah,” he said, and pulled his embrace tighter around Jongin. “It’s simple, I just love you all so much. I’m sorry I made you cry, though. If it helps, you’re really cute when you do.”

Jongin reached up and caressed his cheek, his eyes and cheeks still wet. “You’re a terrible person,” he said, though there was an undeniable affection that gave way he didn’t mean it, and he leaned in and kissed him softly.

Chanyeol smiled a little into the kiss before he returned it, pressing his lips against Jongin’s hungrily. Hands smoothed Jongin’s back, keeping him close and soothing him as they kissed languidly. “Are you really mad at me?” Chanyeol asked suddenly, nuzzling Jongin’s cheek with his nose.

Jongin just bit his lip softly and shook his head. “No...I’m sorry. It’s just a lot of things happening at once, and I...I’m scared,” he admitted, his voice trailing off.

Chanyeol kissed his forehead softly, pulling him back in for a tight hug. “What are you scared of?”

It was one of the many things he loved about Chanyeol, that he always seemed to know exactly how to comfort him even if Jongin didn’t know himself. He let himself be pulled close to Chanyeol’s chest, it was always easier to talk when he didn’t have to look at him and didn’t have to see the worry in his eyes. He knew Chanyeol worried about him when he would look at Jongin with dark eyes and a furrowed brow, worried if he would be okay. Like when Jongin would push himself for long hours to perfect a dance, or when he would be down about how the training had gone with his vocal coach. “Everything is changing,” he said again, “Kyungsoo and Minseok are gone already...we hardly get to see Yixing. Junmyeon has to enlist soon, and so do the rest of you. Sehun and I will be left, and I just...I know it’ll be okay, but I’m scared. What am I supposed to do without you, Chanyeol?” he asked, and he could once again feel his eyes brim with tears.

Lips pressed against his head, and Chanyeol continued to rub circles against his back. “Come on, let’s lay down,” he suggested. It seemed like he was brushing off Jongin’s words, but Jongin knew that he heard everything. 

He nodded, and the two of them crawled into the bed, Jongin’s head resting on Chanyeol’s chest and their legs tangled together. It wasn’t the most spacious bed, but they made it work. Because they needed to.

“I’m worried too, baby. I don’t want to leave you, I don’t want you to be scared. I don’t want to be away from any of you, that’s why I wanted to make something special for you all. But...we're a family, you know? We’ve spent all these years together, nothing can change that. Even when we’re all apart, even when we all end up working on solo things or whatever else comes up, we’ll always be together. All of us members. And you and I, Jongin. I love you, remember?” Chanyeol said, deep voice warm and full of emotion.

Jongin swatted his hip again, “Dammit, Chanyeol, stop making me cry today,” he muttered, and wiped at the fresh batch of tears that fell. It seemed like he couldn’t stop himself from crying. Usually he could get himself to snap out of it, but every little thing kept setting him off.

Chanyeol laughed, and Jongin felt the way it rumbled through his chest. “Sorry, baby. I’m not trying to make you cry. I only want to see that beautiful smile.” His fingers threaded through Jongin’s hair.

Jongin looked up at him, staring for a few silent moments at Chanyeol’s dark eyes curved with affection, at his pretty nose and the way his lips looked so kissable. He was so beautiful. “I love you too, ‘Yeol. I’m sorry for being such a baby,” he said softly.

Chanyeol smiled, that sweet smile that was so infectious. “It’s okay, you’re my baby,” he teased.

“Always your baby,” Jongin agreed with a little smile. The smile grew a little as he was rewarded with a soft kiss.

“Let’s get some sleep?” he suggested.

Jongin nodded, pressing another kiss to Chanyeol’s lips before turning so that Chanyeol’s arms were wrapped around his waist, and Jongin had his back pressed against Chanyeol’s chest. His warmth soothed Jongin, the feeling of his warm embrace made it so much easier to feel safe, like he could finally stop worrying so much.

And it was nice, for a little bit, pressing against Chanyeol and feeling his comfort like a shining lighthouse. Safety in its brightness from the chaotic sea. The reminder of home. At least it was, until he felt a prodding against his ass. “Babe...what are you doing?” he asked, starting to feel the edges of sleep creeping in.

Chanyeol was silent, which was odd. Jongin frowned a little and re-adjusted feeling a very familiar hardness pressing into him the more he moved. A gentle heat spread through his body, “Oh my god, are you hard right now?” he asked, amusement and disbelief both in his voice.

“Ah...I can’t help it! You’re just so beautiful, and your cute little ass keeps brushing against me, I wasn’t trying to,” Chanyeol said, though he couldn’t help but laugh.

Jongin snorted, but it was hard to deny just how very Chanyeol it was to get hard during a rather emotional night. “It’s okay,” he said, and slowly rocked back against him, this time much more purposeful.

Chanyeol groaned quietly, and a hand left Jongin’s waist to grasp at his hip. “We...baby, we don’t have to tonight, it’ll go away,” he offered. Though Chanyeol was often an impatient person, he never seemed to forget Jongin’s being younger than him, and always made sure Jongin was okay.

“I want to,” he insisted. And he did. It hadn’t been on his mind, but as soon as he felt Chanyeol pressing against him, he couldn’t think much of anything else. He needed to feel how much Chanyeol loved him, needed to feel full.

And that was enough for Chanyeol, who immediately slipped his hands underneath the t-shirt Jongin wore, feeling the muscles clench under his cool touches as he continued to rut against his ass slowly. Jongin let out a breathy moan, pushing his hips back against Chanyeol.

But they were both feeling a bit impatient, maybe the emotions had driven them to be needy. Maybe it was how much they’d been touching the past few days but had been too focused on making the shows good to have much alone time to relieve the building frustration. And soon Jongin was pulling his shirt off and over his head, tossing it somewhere onto the floor. Chanyeol’s lips latched onto his shoulder, sucking bruises into his skin. The promotions were done, they could be a little more rough tonight and they both knew it. Jongin shuddered at the edge of pain contained in the bite, and a wave of arousal shot through him.

There was still far too much teasing and too many pieces of clothing for Jongin’s taste, so he swiftly untied his sweatpants, and pushed them to the ground. Turning, he pressed a heated kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “You need to be naked,” he said simply, and reached to undo the buttons of his pajama shirt.

Chanyeol laughed, the sound deep and too loud for the quietness of the dorm. Jongin gave him a look, but it never lasted because he loved every too-loud laugh. But Chanyeol nonetheless seemed to comply, undoing his pants as Jongin finished with his shirt, tossing all of his clothes in a heap to be dealt with later. Jongin pressed open-mouthed kisses along Chanyeol’s skin, starting along his thighs and trailing over his stomach to his chest, swirling his tongue over his nipples which earned him a deep groan. Chanyeol’s hands fisted his hair, pulling him in forcefully for a kiss that was mostly tongue and insistent bites. Jongin moaned into the kiss, and straddled Chanyeol’s hips, rocking against him gently to give both of their cocks some relief. It brought moans from both of their lips, the kiss breaking momentarily.

“I need you,” Jongin said, voice breathy with need.

Chanyeol kissed him again, softer this time, before he reached into the bedside table for the lube they kept there. He squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers, and hooked his arm around Jongin’s thigh. Jongin leaned forward a bit, his hands resting on Chanyeol’s chest as fingers began to toy with his entrance. Jongin whined softly, and pushed back impatiently. Chanyeol smiles a little under him, but slowly began to press a finger inside.

Jongin moaned softly, stilling as Chanyeol’s finger filled him. It wasn’t enough, but his cock throbbed anyway. He leaned down and kissed Chanyeol again, slow and needy as Chanyeol slowly finger fucked him open. It wasn’t long before a second finger was added, and Jongin gasped into the kiss as pleasure coursed through him. This was what he needed, but he needed more. “Please,” he whined softly, though he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for. 

Chanyeol just pulled him into his kiss again, licking into his mouth insistently as he fingered him, slicking his insides and making him needy. Every brush of Chanyeol’s fingers was enough to drive him crazy, he pushed himself back onto his hand when it wasn’t enough, wanting as much as he could get from him. But Chanyeol withdrew his fingers, slapping his ass sharply. 

Jongin cried out. “What was that for?”

Chanyeol smiles a little, an infuriatingly calm smile. “For being so impatient. But fine, if you want it so bad, you can fuck yourself on my cock,” he said.

The sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice saying such lewd things never failed to get him even further aroused. He knew he probably could have been prepared a bit more, could let Chanyeol add that third finger and open him that way. But Jongin was impatient, and he didn’t care that Chanyeol knew it. 

So he simply squeezed lube onto Chanyeol’s cock, the cool liquid making Chanyeol hiss at the sudden sensation. Jongin grinned at him, and reached to slick up Chanyeol’s length with a skilled hand that had done this many times before. Chanyeol hardly made a sound, which Jongin took as more of a challenge than anything. If Chanyeol was going to play this game, he would have to make sure to do something to get him moaning. He slid off of the fingers inside him, and raised himself onto his knees, aiming Chanyeol’s length to his entrance before sinking down in one smooth motion.

Chanyeol gasped, his fingers gripping at Jongin’s hips. Tears pricked Jongin’s eyes, it was too soon and he could feel the sting of being stretched too much, but he needed it. He needed to remind himself that Chanyeol was right here. He stilled, just focusing on the sensation of Chanyeol filling him up in the way that just felt so perfect. Fingers danced along his thigh, and slowly began to stroke his length. Jongin shivered at the sensation, eyes falling closed as the tears fell down his cheeks.

But it still wasn’t enough, and he slowly began rocking his hips, grinding down onto Chanyeol’s cock which brought breathy moans from his lips. Chanyeol sighed softly, and Jongin opened his eyes to gaze down at him, seeing the way that Chanyeol was so focused on watching his face. He offered a little smile, and leaned in to kiss him. Chanyeol’s arms wound around him, kissing him slow and deep before his hips bucked into Jongin, making him moan with pleasure.

They kissed languidly, and Chanyeol slowly fucked up into Jongin. “Ah, fuck,” Jongin groaned, breaking the kiss to push back onto his cock. His hands settled again on Chanyeol’s chest, and he used the leverage to still Chanyeol’s hips so he could begin setting the rhythm. He lifted until Chanyeol’s cock was about to slip out of him before sinking all the way back down, earning moans from both of them. Jongin knew they couldn’t be too loud, not with the other members not far, but he yearned for those sounds.

Chanyeol’s hands found their way to Jongin’s ass, running his large hands over him and feeling the muscles before offering a brief slap. Jongin bit his lip, and began to move. The pace was slow and deep, he knew that it would drive Chanyeol crazy sooner or later, but for now he focused on the way he was being so filled. Pleasure danced behind his eyes, and his teeth worked his lip as he continued to fuck himself open on Chanyeol’s cock. Another smack came to his ass, and Jongin moaned. He could feel Chanyeol was already starting to get impatient with the pace.

His hips snapped suddenly, and Chanyeol groaned. Jongin’s fingers gripped at the skin underneath him, carving streaks of red into Chanyeol’s chest as he began to bounce on his cock. It was too fast, but Jongin was beginning to feel just as impatient, it was as though he was chasing something from Chanyeol this whole night that he couldn’t identify.

Chanyeol’s hands kneaded at his ass, feeling on Jongin as he bounced along his thick cock. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said, voice deep and husky in a way that always went straight to Jongin’s cock.

Jongin couldn’t answer, just bounced faster, than wanting to give Chanyeol everything he could. His thighs were beginning to burn from the position, but all he could think about was Chanyeol’s cock hitting the perfect angle inside him. 

Almost as though he knew, however, Chanyeol’s arms left his ass to wind around his waist, pulling him down suddenly. Jongin whined, and all but collapsed on top of him, seeking his lips in a needy kiss. Chanyeol kissed him, tongue licking into his mouth as he used his leverage to begin fucking Jongin. There was little finesse about Chanyeol’s movements, it was all pure need. 

But it was perfect, and Jongin couldn’t hold back the streams of moans released into the kiss as he was fucked. His cock hadn’t had much attention except for the friction created between their bodies, but all the same he could feel the telltale signs that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He doubted Chanyeol was either, judging by the way his hips snapped in an uneven rhythm, trying to chase release.

Jongin’s fingers threaded through Chanyeol’s sweat-dampened hair, kissing him desperately to quiet his moans. All it took was a particularly sharp thrust from Chanyeol, and suddenly Jongin was moaning wantonly, pleasure shooting through his body in a delicious wave. He trembled in Chanyeol’s arms, and he became aware quickly that Chanyeol was still fucking into his overly sensitive body, chasing his own release. It was almost too much, but Jongin just pushed back against him a little, clenching his ass around his cock. 

And that was enough. Chanyeol’s hips stuttered, and fingers dug into Jongin’s hips as he came with a deep groan. The warmth spread through Jongin from his release, and he let out a quiet sigh. They were silent as they lay there, trying to catch their breath and settling their heartbeats.

“Did you just come from only being fucked?” Chanyeol suddenly asked.

They both laughed, and Jongin swatted his arm. “Never done that before,” he admitted and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek.

Chanyeol smiled, and grabbed for Jongin’s dirty shirt to begin wiping up their mess. Normally Jongin would complain, but he just wanted to feel the way Chanyeol was so careful in cleaning him that it made him smile a little. When he was satisfied, they curled up again, Jongin’s head back on Chanyeol’s chest and their legs entwined. “I’ll always be here whenever you need me, baby. Things are changing, but you and I are forever,” Chanyeol said quietly, kissing Jongin’s head.

Tears pricked at his eyes again, this time because he felt Chanyeol’s love instead of his own worry, and he nodded. “Forever,” he agreed. Because no matter what happened, one look at Chanyeol was enough to say that home wasn’t far.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited, I just had a lot of emotions after seeing everything haha so I just jammed it out. Happy Nee Year!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
